Alice is back!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Alice is back! 11 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 3 years ago (Sorry I've been gone for so long! I meant to post this about 2 months ago but school and life just wouldn't let me. :P Thank you Cat for finally getting my RPing back in gear so I could participate in your wonderful birthday party! Any who I'm going to blame the delayed absence on self-reflection! Have fun with the old girl and give her some grief over the stunt she pulled for me! ;) ) After finally leaving the self imposed cells, Alice had a lot of pondering to do. She had a life now, she had friends now, she had a home now. She was too focused on past that she forgot the present. Her past wasn't behind her now, but it was no longer clouding her sight. It guided Alice, like the flickering of a lamp on dark street. It showed her the mistakes of history but provided hope for the future to change. Nothing was fixed in stone. But reflection was always needed as to see the flaws in oneself but also see the potential. Alice had forgotten about her potential. She had forgotten a lot of things. Nicholas, what really happened the night of the fire (something which still alluded her), and how to have hope. Of course there were things Alice wished she could forget about. Her night with Catt, what happened to Allison, and her panic over Lewis. Before she would have let these memories swim about her head, nipping at her with there sharp teeth. She would have reveled in the self loathing and let it consume her. But now she didn't need it, anymore. There were reasons to dislike herself but now they only served as a model of what not to do. Allison was gone. In what ever form she was gone by, mentally, physically, etc. she just didn't know. But this lack of knowledge no longer bothered her. Allison was gone and it was/is her fault but she no longer resented herself for it. What ever happened that night, it was before her time, there was nothing she could have done. And in her time Alice had tried everything to bring her back but ...Allison may come back in her own time, if ever. This fact no longer kept her up at night. Alice had decided to stop living for Allison. She didn't need another person to complete herself, as she was a person on her own. She was a person and she deserved to live, to redeem the sins of her past and for the people she cared about. These decisions came slowly to her over the next 2 months, like the falling tide. While she did participate in activities in the Society, enjoy the home made baked goods in the kitchen, and visit the library; most of her time was spent wandering the streets of London deep in thought. Not only did her mental state shift but her physical appearance did too. She stopped wearing her goggles and coat in favor for a simpler outfit. Her new favored outfit was that of simple causal pants and a shirt (almost a blouse). She still kept her hair tied back but was often seen with it down reading or relaxing. The air outside grew bitter and cold, but Alice was finally content with herself. Two months of thinking and she felt...happy. This was the end of strolls in the street and the time for action. She had put off her responsibilities for far to long, it was time to begin the day a new. (So if anyone has some things they need to say to Alice now's the time as I'm letting this RP straighten out all those loose ends Forgiveness made.) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (Aww. I feel bad because nobody is responding XDX but I really have nothing for them to say! Hi!) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (Nah! It's all good! This was just me explaining where Alice has been for the past month (or two). Plus it's nice to slowly get back into RPing with the Birthday party and such as it has been a LONG time for me. I appreciate your sentiment, though! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Okay, good. I kept looking at it like, "nobody cares about Alice ;-;" and feeling bad.) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( Pft! It's all good! run her course and I'm hoping to move on soon but it all depends on when her next plot point is triggered ;) But that's very sweet of you all the same! Thank you! :) ) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Your welcome! I think? XD) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ( XD I am very welcome! ....wait...does that make any sense? *facepalm*) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Not really, but I know what you mean!) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (*sigh* Well thank you for understanding as it is! ;P ) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (XD you're welcome!...?) 2 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Hey, sorry it took so long to respond here; I was a bit tied up in TEoaE and Catt's party and didn't know what shape Lewis would be in.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (No sweat! I just stuck this up here if people had some loose ends with Alice from Forgiveness and as a explanation as to her current mindset and where she's been the past couple months.) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy